Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-6k + 9}{8k - 5} \div \dfrac{1}{4}$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{-6k + 9}{8k - 5} \times \dfrac{4}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(-6k + 9) \times 4} {(8k - 5) \times 1}$ $x = \dfrac{-24k + 36}{8k - 5}$